


Sunkissed sapphires

by Trichia



Series: Songs of Love, wrath and fate [2]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, Game of Thrones (TV), Troy (2004)
Genre: F/M, Falling In Love, Grief/Mourning, Idiots in Love, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Jonerys Remix 2020, Love Triangles, Priestesses, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-14 16:13:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28548444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trichia/pseuds/Trichia
Summary: Finally a continuation to my other story!
Relationships: Jaime Lannister/Brienne of Tarth
Series: Songs of Love, wrath and fate [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2091570
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	Sunkissed sapphires

**Author's Note:**

> Finally a continuation to my other story!

Brienne was finally home again. She took in the sapphire-blue ocean that rolled onto crystalline sandy beaches of Moesia. Smelled the salty air. “Home” she murmured.

A warm hand touched her shoulder and she turned around.

Her father stood behind her. Selwyn had aged a lot since she last saw him. He was still a tall, commanding man, but the lines on his face had tripled.

His kind eyes, although had remained the same.

“Daughter!” strong arms encircled her. He even smelled the same. Oh by the gods, how she had missed him!

“I am home father! Finally, home!” tears now spilled freely down her cheeks.

“I have prayed to our sungod everyday, to beg him to bring you safely home to me, and in his graciousness he did!!” Selwyn threw up his arms, and danced in joy, “He has certainly earned a goat!”

“Now, daughter, would you do me the honor and help me? Take your place again in our ancestral temple?” he held a hand out to her, which she took gladly.

***

It felt good to pray and offer incense to the sungod again. To incantate the familiar lines. Oh, how she had missed it.

She knew that she was not a beautiful woman, her time in the Greek camp had shown her that. She was a laughingstock there, treated like a wild beast instead of a priestess.

The greek king Robert wanted to keep her for amusement not to bed her, thanks the gods!

But nonetheless it was degrading. Here in the enclosing walls of the inner sanctum she felt her energy restored and all the despisable happenings of the past seemed like a bad dream.

She was so so grateful hat the god of light had answered her father’s pleas.

Long she stayed there in the gleaming light, emersed in her prayers.

Suddenly the room was filled with the sound of a lyre. The music brought tears to her eyes, and she bowed deeply.

“Greetings , _Phoebus Argyrotoxus_ Jamie!””


End file.
